Sadie Hawkins Dance CHB Style
by Ian Son of Athena
Summary: CHB is having a Sadie Hawkins Dance and Will Solace get invited by a long time friend. Read to see what happens. WillxOC Rated T just in Case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I hope it's good**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Carmen Pryce - Tiffany Alvord**

**Will Solace - Look at my Profile **

Will POV

I was standing outside the mess hall in a red button up and black dress pants and a gray tie waiting for this beautiful girl with a rainbow in her hair. I remember three days ago, while I playing Basketball with my half brother Julio, when Carmen came up to me and asked if I would go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with her. I heard footsteps behind me and saw a daughter of goddess, literally.

Carmen POV

I hadn't liked the idea of the Sadie Hawkins Dance, at first. I thought it would be a nice night to catch up on lost sleep, but it seemed that everyone was going, and the daughter of Iris wasn't going to miss out on any of the fun. However, there was one slight problem. The whole 'girl asks guy' concept was a bit fuzzy to her. I didn't have anyone to ask, until I was walking by the basketball courts from training. Carmen didn't see any harm in asking Will, and it was said and done. The whole process was a lot simpler than she had been expecting.

The outfit wasn't difficult, when she had friends from cabin ten to help me. The Aphrodite girls did my hair, curling it better than I ever could. One of my friends even let me borrow some pretty white heels. I had a red strapless dress, with ruffles in the front to wear. The girls' excitement was overflowing, and I was just glad to be apart of it all.

Walking over to the Mess Hall, I quickly spotted Will. Waving at him, I heard a friend squeal, "Oh, you two match! How cute!" I smiled widely and greeted him. **"**Hi Will**."**

Will POV

"Wow Carmen, you look amazing!" I held my arm out. "You wanna go inside and join everyone else?" Carmen blushed and smiled widely. "Thanks!" she gushed, face still red with blush. "You look great too!" the demigod added. She linked arms with me, giving me a nod. "Mmkay," Carmen said, her eyes shining in the red and green lights in front of them.

I was in awe of the scene before me. The ceiling looked like the night sky, plants, stars, and all. The tables were set up with cute little planets and other galaxy themed decorations. On the dance floor, several couples were dancing to the cupid shuffle. "Oh, come on!" Carmen said excitedly, dragging me on to the floor. "I love this song!"

She knew all the words to the line dance, joining into one of the preformed lines. The song was simple, considering all one had to do was follow what the singer said. She smiled as she kicked out her feet, grinning widely. I couldn't believe it I have never had this much fun with a girl or at a dance or both. "Excuse me for leaving the dance floor but I just gonna get us some drinks." I said Cupid Shuffling off of the floor.

Carmen POV

I smiled and nodded at him, not minding he was leaving. This was a line dance, every person counted, but people could leave whenever. After the song, it was some random melody, and I couldn't place what song it was. I knew a lot of songs, but apparently not all of them. I walked off the dance floor, my feet fine, even in heels. I liked heels, considering they made me taller than my usual self. I squirmed through the crowds looking to find where Will had gone off too. I found Will holding two and I smiled, taking the drink and thanking him. I followed his gaze to the stage and raised an eyebrow at him. I set the drink down, sitting in the chair closest to me. "I'll be right back." He got on stage and tapped the microphone and started speaking to it. "Hey I'm Will Solace & I want to dedicate this song to my date, Carmen Pryce. Seeing Will on the stage made her gasp and blush at the same time.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

"That's so sweet!" one said, giggling. "Too bad mine's a son of Hermes..." another said. "I wish people sang to me, gosh Carmen you're so lucky!" the last said. She wasn't really paying attention too her friends, being taken in by Jake's singing. She couldn't even imagine how lucky she was.

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

She felt eyes on her, several of them from her friends, who were surrounding her as Jake sang.

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah."_

Once he finished, the demigod rushed over to see him. **"**Oh my gosh, that was so cool!" she gushed, smiling brightly. " I can't believe..." Carmen began, stopping her train of thought.

Will POV

I heard And It Goes Like This by Thomas Rhett came on. I held my hand out. "Would you like to dance, Ms. Pryce?" I asked in a cheesy sophisticated tone. Carmen smiled widely, nodding and taking his hand. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, smirking slightly. I put my hands on her waist and she put her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder as we danced to the song and after the song ended we went and sat down and I started a trend because more guys started going up on stage and singing songs dedicating them to their dates. "Well looks whose a trendsetter." Carmen said "I was just thinking that." A few hours past and Carmen and I were dancing to Can You Feel The Love Tonight and we were just about to kiss when the song ended and then we were both blushing. A few minutes later the dance ended and we walked out of the mess hall and I turned to her. "I'll walk you to Iris Cabin." "Thanks." It was a silence filled walk until we reached the Cabin I walked her up the steps and she was about to go inside when she spun around and landed her lips on mine after a few seconds of shock I started kissing back. We broke apart after a few seconds. "I love you, Will Solace." "I love you too Carmen Pryce." We shared another kiss then I walked away to my cabin with a small smirk on my face. This was an awesome night and like Thomas Rhett said it started with a smile and ended with an all night long slow kiss.

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was originally meant to be a one-shot but i forget to put it in the summary, if you want a second chapter just pm me and i'll get to work on the chapter**


End file.
